


Titanfall 2 Rap

by General_J_Ironwood



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Tags will also be updated, Verses will be added with new titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_J_Ironwood/pseuds/General_J_Ironwood
Summary: When all of the Titans are in a dropship waiting......





	Titanfall 2 Rap

Sarah Briggs: Stand by for Titanfall. 

Legion: I’m a hard gunner, never gonna be a runner. Won’t be leaving this firefight unless it’s with your useless chassis, try and harass me, you’ll soon see why everyone fears me! Smart core activated, I’ll stand above you when you’re deactivated! 

Northstar: Ha! You think you’re good? I'll end you while flying right above you, flight core, raining missiles down on you! Have you seen Pharah? She retired long ago, cuz I've become the main show. 

Chorus: Stand by for Titanfall, we're the first to fall. Titans fall to save the world, charging up my shot your gonna get caught in my gunshot. Follow the protocol, stand by for Titanfall. 

Tone: Time to crank it up, now break it up, cuz I'm stepping in. Time to run when you hear me wrecking. Target locked soon I'll knock you all down. Salvo core away you all better pray that my sonar pulse won't see where you stay. 

Ronin: I'm phasing in now you're in a daze. You don't faze me, you need to pray, cuz I'm the hunter you're the prey. Dashing in, phasing out, but in this battle I'll only be slashing with my broadsword in hand and sword core activated, I'm the Lord. 

Chorus: Stand by for Titanfall, we're the first to fall. Titans fall to save the world, charging up my shot your gonna get caught in my gunshot. Follow the protocol, stand by for Titanfall. 

Scorch: Keep your puny sword and your sonar pulse, all I need is my thermite launcher and I'll be the conqueror. Thermal shield raising the heat, just stay in the backseat I'll finish you all in a heartbeat. 

Ion: Laser core, firing. You all are expiring, I'm the new line of defense while you all are retiring. You've become so uninspiring I'm here get the job done and doing all of the scoring. 

Chorus: Stand by for Titanfall, we're the first to fall. Titans fall to save the world, charging up my shot your gonna get caught in my gunshot. Follow the protocol, stand by for Titanfall.

BT-7274: I know all of you and I can become any of you. I follow three protocols I come in like a fireball. Link to pilot, time to start a riot. Uphold the mission, unlimited ammunition. Protect the pilot, you better show me some respects.

*New* Monarch: An upgrade, you're gonna degrade. Haven't you heard, I'm the king! Sorry, this is gonna sting. I will rip your pilot right out and crush em. None of you will feel the rush!

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more with new Titans.


End file.
